Morning Daily
by Aiko Blue
Summary: [Beberapa drabble] "Ohayou." —naruhina, sasusaku, saino, shikatema, nejiten, gaamatsu.


**.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Morning Daily**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto & Hinata**

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang menyelinap masuk melalui kaca jendela kamar. Wanita itu mengulet kecil, bergerak halus, dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Senyum kecil melengkung manis di bibirnya begitu menoleh ke kanan. Mendapati pria berkulit tan itu masih terpejam nyaman di sana. Hinata turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati. Menyelimuti tubuh sang suami hingga lehernya.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto-kun." Berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto, dan mengambil tindakan sedikit genit dengan mengecup lembut pipi Naruto.

Hinata baru hendak melangkah pergi sampai sebuah pergerakan tiba-tiba menahan satu lengannya. Melingkar erat di sana kelima jemari Naruto. Mencengkram hangat pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. Tampak begitu konras warna kulitnya dengan kulit Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap kaget. "Na– Naruto-kun?"

Sosok berkulit tan itu masih memejamkan matanya rapat, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar. Menarik kembali tangan Hinata, hingga membuat sang istri kembali berbaring di sampingnya.

Hitata sudah merona sempurna. "A-apa aku membuatmu terbangun Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, matanya masih terpejam rapat, senyum di bibirnya makin lebar.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata-chan." Dan memberi satu kecupan mesra tepat di bibir ranum sang istri. "Begitu baru _morning_ _kiss_ yang benar."

 **.**

 **Sai & Ino**

Wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu menggerang kecil, dan mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga menghadap ke sebelah kanan, memunggungi sang suami. Matanya terasa lengket sekali untuk dibuka. Sementara sang suami telah bangun sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan pria berkulit pucat itu hanya duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya, sambil tersenyum simpul menatap kelakuan malas sang istri. Satu tangan Sai tampak memangku sebuah buku.

"Ino, bangun." Sai menyentuh punggung Ino dengan ujung bukunya. Berharap itu dapat membangunkan sang istri.

Ino tak meresponnya secara posistif. Wanita itu justru semakin menggulung tubuhnya, dan merapatkan selimut.

"Ino, ini sudah pagi." Sai ganti mengetuk kepala sang istri dengan ujung bukunya.

" _Urusai_ , Sai-kun!"

Sai menghela napas. Menatap sosok sang istri sambil menggeleng lemah. Berpikir sejenak, dan tersenyum kecil begitu mendapat sebuah ide.

Sai meletakan bukunya di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Menyeringai kecil, merepat ke arah Ino, melingkarkan sebelah tanggannya tepat di pinggang sang istri. Memeluknya posesif.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga. Biar kita ganti saja agenda hari ini menjadi 'aktifitas ranjang sepanjang hari' aku rasa itu cukup menyenangkan."

"SAI!"

 **.**

 **Sasuke & Sakura**

Sakura sedang mengaduk masakannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menoleh kecil ke belakang. Sasuke kini sedang berjalan menuju meja dapur, masih dengan piyama birunya, dan tatanan rambut berantakan ala bangun tidurnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memandang istrinya singkat, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di dekat meja dapur. " _Ohayou_." Balasnya dengan suara datar.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, dan kembali fokus pada masakannya. Aroma masakan memenuhi dapur mereka pagi itu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, satu ide baru saja muncul di kepalanya.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Coba ke mari, cicipi masakanku."

Sasuke mengernyit curiga. "Apa yang kau masak?"

Sakura menoleh, nyengir lebar. "Sup _tofu_."

Sasuke langsung mendesah malas begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Pasalnya, Sasuke tahu betul, Sakura sangat payah dalam urusan mengolah _tofu._

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menrengek, Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan ekprsesi datar. Sepuluh detik kemudian mendesah pasrah dan bangkit dari kursinya, meghampiri sang istri.

Ketika Sakura sudah tersenyum lebar dan siap menyuapi Sasuke dengan sup _tofu_ buatannya. Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan Sakura. Mengambil tindakan cepat dengan menyentil kening sang istri, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Jangan masak _tofu_ lagi, nanti jidatmu makin lebar."

 **.**

 **Neji & Tenten**

Neji baru saja hendak memutar kenop pintu kamar mandinya ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan nyaring.

"Jangan!"

Neji menoleh cepat, mendapati Tenten sedang berlari heboh ke arahnya lengkap dengan handuk tersampir di bahu.

Satu alis Neji terangkat tinggi.

Tenten sudah berdiri tepat di samping Neji. Napasnya sedikit putus-putus. Wanita bersurai coklat itu tersenyum lebar menatap suaminya. "Aku duluan, oke?"

Neji berdecak sebal. Sepasang mata yang terlihat nyaris tanpa pupil itu memandang sang istri tajam. Sementara yang dipandang hanya mengulum senyum polos tanpa dosa.

"Aku ada janji belanja bersama Hinata-chan hari ini." Tenten mengaku tanpa ditanya.

Neji menghela napas. "Aku ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting, Tenten. Aku tidak boleh terlambat. Lagi pula, seharusnya kau bangun lebih pagi jika ingin mandi duluan."

"Ayolah, Neji. Kau hanya tinggal mengalah dariku kali ini saja, dan semua beres."

"Aku sudah sering mengalah darimu, jika kau ingat itu."

Tenten memutar bola matanya malas. "Yaah, terserah. Pokoknya aku yang mandi duluan."

"Tidak bisa."

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Aku lebih dulu!"

"Aku! Mengalahlah pada istrimu, tuan Hyuuga." Tenten segera mengambil tindakan cepat dengan meraih pintu kamar mandi, dan membukanya, masuk dengan gesit, lalu kembali menutup pintunya. Membiarkan sang suami memgumpat-umpat kecil di balik pintu.

Neji berdecak sebal. Memendang nyalang pintu yang tertutup di depannya. Istrinya itu tiba-tiba berubah egois semenjak meraka menikah.

Ting! Mendadak, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Neji. Senyum tipis tersensungging tanpa cela.

" _Jangan coba-coba pakai byakugan untuk mengintipku!"_ Teriak Tenten dari dalam kamar mandi.

Yah, sepertinya kejeniusan Neji mulai menular pada Tenten sejak mereka menikah dan hidup bersama.

 **.**

 **Shikamaru & Temari**

"Temari, kita sudah terlambat." Shikamaru berujar malas sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya. Matanya menatap sosok Temari yang sudah berdiri di depan lemari pakaian sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun tidak juga berhasil menemukan pakaian yang pas.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar lagi. Biar aku memilih susuatu yang bagus di sini."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Berguman kecil seperti 'dasar merepotkan,' atau 'betapa merepotkannya kau,' atau 'merepotkan'. Merepotkan.

"Agrh!" Temari membanting pakaiannya di atas ranjang. Wanita itu terlihat marah sekarang.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kenapa bajuku jadi kekecilan semua begini sih?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kau saja yang kegemukan."

Untunglah Shikamaru punya refleks yang cukup bagus. Sehingga bisa dengan mudah menghidar sebelum _hanger_ berbahan besi yang dilempar Temari itu mengecup manis keningnya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku gendut, begitu?"

"Bukan menurutku, tapi itu memang kenyataannya."

"Shikamaru, _baka_!"

Shikamaru berdecak sebal, sementara Temari sudah menyilang kedua tangan di depan dada. "Tch, merepotkan. Tidak usah pakai baju saja kalau begitu. Memiih baju yang pas untukmu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Merepotkan. Lagi pula, kau tampak lebih cantik jika tidak memakai baju."

Lemari pakaian melayang.

 **.**

 **Gaara & Matsuri**

Gaara terbangun kerena sensor penciumannya mencium aroma aneh, sementara sensor pendengarannya mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Dengan sedikit tidak rela pria bertato _Ai_ itu melangkah turun dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Gaara tahu. Sudah pasti. Tidak salah. Tidak bukan. Tidak lain. Pasti Matsuri istrinya itu adalah sumber kegaduan pagi ini.

Gaara menghela napas, semakin dekat dengan dapur, semakin jelas kegaduhan itu menggelengkan kepala, mengacak rambutnya asal. Heran juga lama-lama atas kelakuan Matsuri. Sudah dibilang berkali-kali, tidak perlu memasak sarapan, karena memang Matsuri tidak berbakat memasak. Tapi wanita itu tetap ngotot menjajal segala bahan masakan, dan merengek memaksa Gaara mencicipi. Bahkan suatu ketika, mereka berdua sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keracunan jamur yang dimasak Matsuri.

Gaara mendesah berat. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, dia lebih baik tidak usah membangun area dapur di rumah.

Gaara baru saja berbelok di pintu dapur, mengangkat kepalanya, dan membuka mulut. "Matsuri, kali ini apa lagi yang– Kami-sama!"

Bukan, Gaara bukan melihat Kami-sama di dapurnya. Dia hanya melihat pemandangan yang begitu nista hingga refleks meneriakkan nama agung Kami-sama.

Matsuri keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, dengan seember air yang dibawa dengan kedua tanggannya. Tersentak kecil begitu melihat Gaara yang melongo di dekat pintu dapur.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ , Gaara-sama!" Sapanya ceria, senyum lebar memoles bibirnya. "Sepertinya kompor kita meledak. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah membawa air untuk memadamkan apinya. Bisakah kau ulur selang dari kamar mandi? Antisipasi saja takut apinya meluas. Nah, bisakah– Whoaa! Apinya besar sekali! Gaara-sama, cepat bantu aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, hai, hai, *gaya _fangirling_ *

Holla, semuanya! *jumpalitan* (mulai gila dia) #AreaBebasPatahHati

Wkwkwk, setelah membaca cerita di atas, adakah yang bisa menebak saya ini _pro_ pasangan mana? *pasang mata koala* _Ne_ , buat satu orang beruntung yang bisa nebak, nanti saya kasih hadiah berupa ucapan selamat, lengkap dengan gaya kibas-kibas pom-pom! #AreaBebasPatahHati

Makasih udah terlanjur baca, apalagi review segala, apalagi-apalagi nge-fave, apalagi-apalagi-apalagi nge-follow :* #AreaBebasPatahHati _. Big lavsh ^^_

 _Rewiew please? *puppy eyes*_


End file.
